The winding support has a cylindrical coaxial cavity having a first end (16) at least partially closed and a second, opposing end (14) which is open, the rotor (5) of the motor projecting through this open end (14) into the cavity. Such electric motors with internal rotors are known. In these conventional electric motors, the manufacture and assembly of the stator windings and of the entire motor is difficult.